


Blueberry Secret [Peter Parker x Reader]

by sarahthebobcat



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, i don't know what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahthebobcat/pseuds/sarahthebobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to make your favorite muffins with your favorite boy. (Posted on Quotev, as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Secret [Peter Parker x Reader]

You sat at your desk, surfing the internet of something worth while to watch as you wondered where your mom was with your long awaited food. Suddenly, you phone vibrated. "Hello, this is (Y/n)." You answered with a giddy tone.

"Sweetie, it's Mom. Sorry I'm late. I'm stuck in traffic and I just got out of work. It'll be another 1 or 2 hours till I get home." your mother sounded stressed. 

"Oh, mom. It's ok. I'll just make something or go out to that burger joint around the corner. It's fine." you tried to ease her worried tone. 

"Are you sure? Oh, honey your the best. I have to go, traffic is moving. I love you, see you soon." 

You bid her goodbye and hung up. Relaxing back into the comfy leather chair, you heard you stomach growl. So off you went to the kitchen to feed the "hungry beast" that lay inside you.  _"What to eat, what to eat."_ You thought as you scanned through the open refrigerator. Taking out a bowl of grapes, you leaned your stomach against the counter. You turned on the TV that sat in the living room and was greeted by the image of blueberry muffins.  _"Blueberry muffins. Maybe I should make blueberry muffins."_ The thought of making your favorite muffins entered your head, "It's not a full meal but, what the heck. I'll do it." 

You sat on the little love seat in front of the TV and watched as the lady mixed the batter and poured in the ripe, plump blueberries. The show had just started when you first turned on the television and now that it was done and you had the recipe written down, you could get started on making some muffins. But then you thought that maybe doing it with one other person would be more fun. So you picked up the phone and dialed one of your best friends number. Peter Parker.

"Hello?" Peter answered. 

"Peter! I have to ask you something." you almost didnt let him finish his greeting, you were so excited. 

"Oh, hey (Y/N)," he chuckled, "What is it?" 

"Um, well. Do you like blueberry muffins?" you asked, your voice full of hope as you walked to your room.

"Yeah, I like blueberry muffins... Is there a reason for the sudden muffin question?" 

"Yeah. You, uh, have to come over to find out why." You tried being serious and secretive but when Peter laughed, you couldn't help but pout a bit.

"Now? Ok, ok, I'll be there in a few." he confirmed. 

"Yay! See you then." You exclaimed before hanging up.

You crash landed back first onto your bed and gazed up at the ceiling. You were going to make your favorite muffins with your favorite boy in the whole world.

* * *

As you were rewriting the recipe on another piece of paper so Peter could actually read it instead of just laughing at your chicken scratch, you heard a knock on your window. Your head immediately snapped towards the sound, and thats when you saw someone outside you window. You almost screamed but then you noticed it was just Peter. Placing you hand over the spot where you heart raced, you walked over to the other side of your room and opened the window. "What the hell Peter, you almost put me into cardiac arrest." you exclaimed, "How'd you get up here?!" 

Peter just laughed and motioned towards the fire escape, while hopping into your bedroom. "Nice room." He held back a smile while looking around your messy room. Clothes scattered on the floor, loose papers sleeping on your bed, pencils rolling around on your desk.

"If I had known you would come crawling through my window I would've cleaned up a bit." you defended your poor space.

"It's alright. My rooms pretty messy too." he said.

"Is not." you pushed him out of your room and into the hallway. 

"So, what's the blueberry secret?" Peter whispered, leaning against the wall.

"I'm gonna make blueberry muffins and your going to help me. No choice." you declared, dragging Peter into the kitchen by the hand. 

"What? Do I have to? I just took a shower I dont want to get dirty." he fake whined. 

You just threw him an apron, "Let's get baking, Mr.Clean." 

* * *

Closing the oven door, you wiped the back of your hand on your forehead, leaving a streak of all purpose flour on your skin, "Well the was fun." you sighed. 

"Yeah. The batter tasted good, too. I bet the actual muffins will taste even better." Peter looked at your forehead and laughed.

"What?" you asked, wanting to know what was funny all of a sudden.

"You have some flour right there..." Peter stepped real close to you and tried to wipe the flour away from your forehead, but piling more onto your skin from his fingers, "Oh..." he trailed off as he gazed into your eyes.

You looked right back, blushing as you realized how close he was too you. Peter picked up a strand of your hair that fell out of your ponytail and tucked behind your ear. He dragged his hand to your neck and slowly pulled you close to him.

Grazing his lips against yours he murmured, "I've always had a thing for you. Ever since we met, I've had a crush on you."

You sucked in a big breathe just as he connected his lips to yours. The kiss was full of passion, fire driven by the need to express your feelings. Of course, you kissed back with just as much passion. Peters rested his other hand on your hip and pulled you even closer while your hands tangled themselves into his messy, brown locks. You untangled you fingers and just ran them through Peter's hair, which made him hold you tighter against him. Your lungs clawed and scratched for air by the time you pulled away. You rested your forehead on his as you tried to regain you stable breathing. You don't know how long you two had been kissing for but all you could think about was how amazing it was and how you wanted to do it again.

"That was amazing," Peter breathed, "Just like you."

You smiled and pecked his nose. 

And that's when your mom came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old little collection of Peter Parker one shots that I have up on Quotev (that I haven't updated in a year) and I realized I don't have them posted anywhere else, so I decided to put them up here and DeviantArt. While I was reading them I started crying because I realized that my writing was way better than it is now. I need to read/write more. Comment are warmly welcomed!  
> -Sarah xx


End file.
